El Mejor Regalo Patroquiles Omegaverse
by abrilex
Summary: Te amo- Murmure en su hermoso cabello negro- Dioses, te amare hasta el último aliento de mi vida, incluso después Después de vivir ocho años luchando en el ejército Heleno, Aquiles se topa con un nuevo reto que puede costarle todo por lo que ha hecho, incluso su esperada inmortalidad. ¿Será capaz de dejar todo a un lado solo por amor?


Desperté empapado en sudor, buscando desesperadamente a Aquiles. Al querer levantarme mis piernas flaquearon, me sentía extrañamente tembloroso y débil. _Necesito a Aquiles_ , pensé.

Hice amago de salir de la tienda cuando sentí un extraño liquido bajando por mis piernas _¿que diablos pasaba conmigo_? No solo era la necesidad de buscar al Pelida, si no el calor sofocante que se encontraba en la tienda, a cada segundo el calor se volvía más sofocante.

Rápidamente limpie la mojadura de mis piernas y me humedecía la cara para que se despejara un poco el sofoco que sentía y en esos momentos de claridad que me otorgó el sentirme fresco me di cuenta que el calor no provenía de la tienda, tenía fiebre.

Poco a poco las piezas se fueron uniendo en mi cabeza, el calor y la debilidad, la necesidad de Aquiles y el extraño líquido: Estaba en celo ¿como era eso posible? ¡Soy un beta!

El miedo callo cualquier otra cosa que sintiera en ese momento, pensar en la posibilidad de ser un omega me llenaba de terror; me apartarán de su lado, nuestra gente entregaba a los omegas como ofrendas al dios Apolo y no se conoce ningún caso que desafiara a los deseos del dios.

Me encogí en camastro de pieles, llorando desconsoladamente al saber que me separarían de él, ahora entendía el porque Tetis no me quería a su lado, porque el odio que profería hacia mí, no quería que su hijo resultara herido.

Me sentía peor con cada pensamiento, así como el calor del celo aumentaba y los dolores en mi vientre se hacían presentes, tenía un recuerdo muy borroso de como preparar un tónico para los dolores del celo que un día nos enseño Quirón, pero sabía que era un riesgo salir a un campamento lleno de alfas.

Mi mente se lleno de cosas practicas que debia hacer aprendidas después de años en el pabellón de medicina, ayudando a las pobres omegas que hacía a Aquiles recoger en las driadas: colocar el pocillo de agua aun lado del camastro, tomar la tela de alguna túnica y empaparla para calmar los calores, cerrar la carpa de pieles para así evitar que cualquier olor saliera de aquí, así como para evitar que cualquier alfa que no fuera el ojiverde entrará.

Sabiendo lo que debía hacer me moví muy lentamente, dejando a un lado el llanto, apoyándome en una lanza del rubio para poder moverme sin caer, agradecía todavía tener un poco de lucidez y fuerza para hacer lo necesario para posponer mi fatídico destino, quería verlo una vez más, sin importar el dolor y la necesidad, tenia que ver a Aquiles por última vez. Hacer estas cosas me llevo mas de lo que comúnmente me tomaría hacerlas y al acabar mi cuerpo cayó rendido en el lecho de pieles, dejándome llevar en los malestares del celo.

Patroclo.

Esa única persona rondaba mi mente, sentía un malestar en mi pecho desde mediodía, como si me advirtiera algo, mi alfa estaba inquieto y desesperado, soltando pequeños quejidos al pensar en el castaño.

La batalla estaba apunto de acabar, se podía contemplar la aparición de las primeras estrellas en el firmamento, hice un pequeño movimiento con mi mano para clavar la lanza en el pecho de un alfa que venia hacia mi, volteandome antes de ver cómo la vida se escapaba de sus ojos. Tenía que salir de aquí y asegurarme de que Patroclo estuviera bien.

Cuando se retiraron las tropas troyanas y se reunieron los príncipes y reyes del ejército Heleno subí rápidamente a mi caballo acercándome a ellos, buscando la manera de hacer mas rápida nuestra partida.

Al llegar al campamento mirmidon el consejero, Fénix, se acercó a mí, moviéndose apresuradamente.

\-- ¡Señor Aquiles! Benditos sean los dioses que por fin ha llegado, sígame antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

La rapidez de su hablar solo me alerto más, agrandando el malestar de mi pecho, haciendo que caminara rápidamente hacia nuestra tienda.

\-- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Es Patroclo? ¿Le paso algo?

\-- Mi señor, me temo que si, no ha salido desde que usted partió y cuando fui a dejarle un poco de comida su tienda estaba completamente cerrada, incluso al intentar saber qué le sucedía me despidió de la zona de la tienda, pidiéndome que nadie se acercara, se ha comportado de los más inusual, no fue al pabellón de medicina y ni siquiera a salido como acostumbra con Briseida, temo que esté herido o enfermo.

Al escucharla última parte de su relato corrí hacia la cima de nuestro campamento, lugar donde se encontraba nuestro hogar desde hacía siete años. Estaba demasiado desesperado por saber que estaba mal con él que no me detuve a pensar el porqué actuaba así, lo único que necesitaba era estar con él y ayudarlo.

Recordar aquella profecía que me había dicho mi madre solo incrementa mi malestar. _En tres años morirá el mejor de los mirmidones._ Nunca me permití pensar que ese fuera mi Patroclo.

Al llegar a la entrada de la carpa me sorprendí de ver a Briseida ahí.

Nosotros no hablabamos mas que lo necesario, pues para ella era difícil conversar con quien devastó a su pueblo y para mi me era difícil porque pretendía a mi castaño, los celos cegaron cualquier intento de amistad. Solo hablabamos por él, sabíamos cuánto le complacía que lo hiciéramos y ninguno quería decepcionar.

\--No puedes entrar -- Su voz era firme y no tenía ninguna vacilación.

\--Tengo que verlo, si algo está mal con él tengo que hacer lo posible por ayudarlo.

\--No hay nada mal con Patroclo, pero no está en la mejor situación para que rondes a su alrededor.

\--Sea como sea tengo que asegurarme que esté bien.

La aparte de mi camino, ya que interfería con la entrada de nuestra tienda; no entendía el porqué de su actitud, sabía que sentia algo por el moreno pero eso no me iba a apartar de su lado.

\--¡Espera, Aquiles!-- Ella me sujeto fuertemente del brazo, deteniendome una vez más-- No entres, te lo ruego; lo último que queremos los dos es que lo lastimes.

\--Briseida-- Mi tono era duro, aparte su agarre con una fuerte sacudida y la enfrente-- No entiendo de qué me hablas y no hay otra cosa que quiera más que verlo. Si esto es un estupida demostración de celos no estoy...

\--Esta en celo-- Interrumpió y el mundo dio una vuelta con sus palabras.

La irritación inundó mi cuerpo, era claro que mentía, Patroclo era un beta, ellos no entraban en celo y si él realmente estaba en celo era muy tardío. Muy pocos alfas entraban en celo tan avanzados de edad.

\--Si ese fuera el caso la que debería alejarse eres tu, no es muy buena idea tener a una omega rondando cerca de una alfa en celo.

\--Eso mismo espero evitar.

\--¿Qué?

\--Aquiles, Patroclo está en celo, si, pero es un omega.

Omega.

La palabra resonó en el silencio del claro, como si una deidad hubiera conspirado para que se clavara profundo en mi.

Él no podía ser un omega, era tan injusto y tan justo al mismo tiempo. Podía imaginarnos, ambos sentados en el fuego, con un pequeño con los cabellos rubios pero con sus ojos oscuros, podía ver la familia que podríamos formar. A él, con mi marca en su cuello, riendo y teniendo una vida feliz.

Pero al mismo tiempo podía ver todo lo malo que podría pasar, los otros reyes del ejercito apartando de mi lado a Patroclo, sufriendo su ausencia. También sabía que nunca regresaría a Ftia, que moriría en Troya y que era injusto todo lo que ellos habian esperado solo por prolongar mi vida ¿Cómo podría hacer que mi amado estuviera atado a mi lado si solo era cuestión de tiempo que yo me apartara del suyo?

Y aun sabiendo esto, quería todo con él, la vida larga y hermosa, con el reinando a mi lado. La espera ansiada de nuestro primogénito y la felicidad que nos traería. Todo aquello, todos los caminos me llevaban a Patroclo, él era mi regalo, no la divinidad.

\--Apártate Briseida-- Dije con resolución.

\--Pero...--Vaciló antes de volver a contestar-- Esta bien, alejaré a los demás durante su celo, pero solo por él. Tu no lo mereces.

Ignore su último comentario, caminando con inquietud hacia nuestro hogar. En cuestión de segundos me encontraba frente la puerta de la carpa, podía percibir un ligero aroma a madera saliendo de ella, alentandome a entrar.

Al ingresar a nuestro hogar el aire se atoro en mi garganta, no podia creer lo que veía y olía. Patroclo estaba recostado en el camastro de pieles lleno de sudor, se había desprendido de su túnica para empaparla de agua fría poniéndosela en la frente. El aroma a madera en el interior era aun mayor, desconcentrandome por completo.

 _Mio, mi omega._ Gruñia mi alfa.

\--Patroclo.

Su nombre escapo de mi como un susurro y aun asi se escucho claramente en toda la tienda.

El castaño rapidamente abrio los ojos, mirándome al inicio con alegría y anhelo pero su mirada cambio a una de panico cuando tomó conciencia de la situación.

\--Aquiles, no deberias estar aqui, es...-- Se calló bruscamente encogiéndose sobre si mismo y soltando un quejido de dolor mientras el ambiente se llenaba aún más de sus feromonas.

Instintivamente me acerqué más a él, buscando una forma de aliviarlo. No importaba todo lo que yo quería hacerle, era más importante el bienestar de mi castaño.

\--Pat, amor ¿Que necesitas?--Pregunte mientras me sentaba en la cama de piles, intentando tocarlo pero sin lograrlo-- Yo no puedo hacer nada si tu no me dejas, estoy encadenado a ti y lo que quieras que yo haga lo haré.

Patroclo muy lentamente volteo a mirarme, interrogando con su mirada si realmente podía confiar.

\--Está bien --Murmura con su voz adolorida-- Necesito que te acuestes conmigo, y-yo no sé lo que me esta pasando... Bueno, _yo se lo que me pasa_ y tengo tanto, tanto calor Aquiles; me duele mi cuerpo y no deja de salir ese liquido viscoso de mi. Solo se que tu aroma tranquiliza un poco los dolores, así que por favor déjame olerte más.

Soltó otro quejido al terminar, alarmando a mi alfa que rogaba que lo mordiera. Ignorando la necesidad de morderlo rápidamente me acomode detrás del mirmidon, envolviendolo en mis brazos mientras recargaba mi cabeza en el espacio de su cuello olfateando su delicioso aroma.

La necesidad de hacerlo mío era cada vez mayor, más aún al sentir la mojadura de la cama y el olor de las feromonas que soltaba inconscientemente, percibí el temblor en su cuerpo y como hervía en calor, era una completa tortura el no poder hacer nada más que abrazarlo mientras él sufría.

Pasaron lo que parecieron horas hasta que el castaño volvió a hablar.

\-- Aquiles...-- Se detuvo antes de continuar, considerando lo que iba a decir-- Aquiles ¿puedes retroceder un poco?

\--¿Por qué?- Pregunte sumamente preocupado, si en algo estábamos de acuerdo mi alfa y yo en estos momentos era que queríamos su bienestar antes que cualquier cosa- Si te molesta la forma en la que estamos acostados puedo...

\-- No, no me molesta- Me interrumpió- Pero, humm, creo que tu cuerpo está reaccionando a los olores del celo.

\--Oh.

Un rubor cubrió mis mejillas, había estado tan disperso por sentir su aroma tan cercano que no me daba cuenta de lo mucho que me atraía. Nunca habíamos estado en esta situación antes, era tan nuevo e íntimo que tenía miedo de hacer cualquier movimiento.

Moví las caderas hacia atrás, alejándome de su cuerpo pero manteniendo mis brazos colgando a los lados de su cadera para que siguiera sintiendo mi calor y aroma. Estaba ridículamente agradecido de que en estos momentos él no pudiera verme a la cara.

Escuche como el castaño suspiró entrecortadamente soltando pequeños gemidos de dolor cada poco tiempo. Sabía que el celo de un omega era más doloroso y largo que el de un alfa, incluso muchos de ellos se llegaban a hacer daño al no soportar el calor y la necesidad. Temía que Patroclo sufriera y yo no pudiera hacer nada por el.

Guardamos silencio una vez más, siendo este interrumpido por los quejidos del omega. Parecía que cada vez empeoraba más la situación del de los ojos oscuros, soltaba lamentos y jadeos más altos, así como los temblores de su cuerpo aumentaban. Maldición, tenía que hacer algo más. Pensé en muchas formas de ayudarlo, pero todas mis conclusiones me llevaban al mismo lugar, al final esta era la única solución en la que podía pensar.

\--Amor...--Llame, acercándome al omega, girando su cuerpo para que pudiera verme mientras hablaba. Tenia la frente cubierta de pequeñas gotas de sudor, sus mejillas estaban tan sonrojadas que se alcanzaban a percibir en su morena piel; sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas no derramadas, era doloroso ver el estado en el que se encontraba.-- Amor, tienes que dejarme hacer algo más que abrazarte, es horrible no poder hacer nada mientras tu sufres. Si tu estubieras en mi situación harías todo lo posible para ayudarme, dejame hacer algo más para ayudarte.

Sus ojos tan oscuros parpadearon rápidamente, provocando que pequeñas lágrimas se escurrieran por sus mejillas que rápidamente quite. Estaba pensando en lo que le dije, podía ver la confusión que sentía, el miedo y la ansiedad; de una u otra forma llegará a la misma resolución que yo, pero tenía que hacerlo él solo.

\--Aquiles, n-no podemos,--Su voz salió como un murmullo adolorido, empañada de pena y tristeza-- Serás castigado por los dioses, tu gloria se manchara por esto, no puedo dejar que lo hagas.

\--¡No me importa lo que le pase a mi gloria!--Exclamé completamente frustrado, acercandome mas a el mientras acariciaba dulcemente su mejilla--Fui castigado lo suficiente con aquella profecía y he luchado tanto tiempo en este ejército que sin importar si sea para bien o para mal me recordaran. No te preocupes por ello, lo único que quiero es a ti.

Lo mire fijamente, abrazándome más a él. Esperaba que mis ojos reflejaran mi determinación.

El moreno fijó su vista en mi. Tenia el pelo empapado, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una ligera capa de sudor, que lejos de provocar desagrado en mi me animaba a acercarme más y oler aún más su aroma.

\--Esta bien--Contestó con decisión, viéndose seguro con las palabras que diria-- Te necesito Aquiles.

Sus palabras evocaron un sentimiento nuevo en mi, algo mas allá del amor que sentía hacia él, algo más que la necesidad, un punto de no retorno que quería pasar. Lentamente acerque mi rostro al suyo, rozando ligeramente sus labios con los míos, provocando un estremecimiento que recorrió cada parte de mi ser, él era tan dulce. Patroclo suspiro, acercándose más a mi y besandome con mayor intensidad.

Tenia que tranquilizarme y controlarme, estaba tan ansioso por tenerlo más cerca, pero sabía que no tenía que ser brusco con él, quería que disfrutara de su primer celo, que se olvidara del dolor y del calor.

Mis manos recorrieron su torso hasta sus caderas muy lentamente, provocando un estremecimiento y un jadeo por parte del omega. Empuje su cuerpo más cerca del mío, quería sentir cada parte de él, mi alfa gruñia al fin en paz. Tranquilo recorrí su vientre con una de mis manos, traze un suave camino en su torso hasta llegar a sus tetillas, deteniendome para pellizcarle y masajearlas, logrando sacar los primeros gemidos de placer del omega.

 _Por los dioses._ Nunca había escuchado un sonido tan hermoso, tan erótico y tan perfecto. Tenia escuchar más sonidos de esos.

En un movimiento rápido acerque mis labios a sus pezones, delineando el contorno y succionandolos, mis manos moviéndose instintivamente a su trasero para apretarlo con necesidad , el deseo nublaba mi mente y mis acciones.

Mi omega bajo sus manos a mis hombros, sosteniendose de ellos. Mecía sus caderas de forma rítmica contra mi, de vez en vez soltaba un sonido de necesidad que rápidamente callaba con un beso. Sus manos trazaron caminos viejos pero siempre nuevos, toco mi torso con suma delicadeza y dedos temblorosos, acaricio mi vientre deslizando sus manos hasta llegar a mi creciente erección, mierda.

\--Amor --Susurre con mi voz ronca por el deseo, separandome de sus labios-- Pat, para.

Apartó sus manos de mi como si quemara. Levantó sus rostro sonrojado para verme confuso y dolido.

\--¿Hice algo mal? -- Preguntó en un lamento, rompiendo mi corazón en pedazos con ese simple sonido.

\--No, no amor, para nada.-- Contesté rápidamente, besando sus labios ligeramente-- Solo que tengo que tranquilizarme un poco, no quiero lastimarte cariño.

\--No te contengas, no es necesario que seas delicado, te necesito. Esto va a ser perfecto simplemente porque es contigo.-- Y me beso.

Me beso con deseo, recostandose encima de mi, las palmas de sus manos a cada lado de mi cabeza, sosteniéndose con ellas, empujándome contra la cama. Envolví sus caderas con mis manos, rodando en el camastro hasta quedar con él debajo de mi. Mis labios continuaron con su viaje por su cuerpo, besando y succionando todo lo que podía. Cuando llegue a su vientre, lo mire fijamente a la cara, sonriéndole maliciosamente antes de cubrir con mi boca su erección.

Patroclo soltó un grave gruñido, arqueando su espalda y sosteniendose fuerte del camastro. Sus gemidos, gruñidos y pequeños gritos ahogados iban en aumento con cada succión y lamida que daba. Podía oler más intensamente sus feromonas, cada segundo que pasaba la tienda se llenaba mas de nuestros aromas, madera y océano.

Moví mis labios más abajo, al lugar que cada vez más húmedo se ponía. Esto era completamente nuevo para ambos pero lo deseaba tanto que en un instante de valentía lami aquel lugar al que nunca me había acercado.

\--AHH.

Escuchar el grito de Patroclo me alentó a lamerlo una vez más, sabía tan bien, era tan excitante estar haciendo esto con el, saber que era la primera persona en estar con él de esta forma, provocó que quisiera hacerlo una y otra y otra vez. No solo quería ser el primero quería ser el último y el único que estuviera entre sus piernas.

Sus piernas temblaban como el resto de su cuerpo, tenía los ojos cerrados, sus manos apretadas en puños y sus dientes mordiendo sus labios en un fallido intento de contener los gemidos. Sabía que estaba próximo al orgasmo, así que introduje mi lengua en él y mis manos masajearon su erección, logrando que en segundos se corriera con un grito de placer absoluto.

Rápidamente me moví a sus labios, besandolos con anhelo antes de colocar mi cara en el espacio entre su cuello, mordiendolo, marcándolo como mío. Mis dientes se clavaron en su tersa piel, llenándome con el sabor de su sangre.

La sensaciones que le siguieron fueron tan indescriptibles, mi corazon latio a una velocidad mucho mayor, sentía emociones nuevas, completamente ajenas a mi, un amor tan intenso que sentía que mi corazón se desbordaba de el, era tan abrumadora la sensación que algunas lágrimas se escaparon de mis mejillas. Pero por fin me sentía completo, me sentía en casa. Como si siempre hubiera estado dividido y hasta ahora descubriera lo solo que estaba.

Patroclo era eso que yo busca, lo ya habia encontrado pero que no era mío. _Por fin éramos uno_.


End file.
